Ozawas Mais do que irmãos Gêmeos
by LyaraCR
Summary: Bom, os Ozawa parecem apenas garotinhos arruaceiros, mas são muito mais do que irmãos.. Ou seja: Brigas, irmãos, amor não-fraternal... No que isso pode dar quando sentimentos são descobertos e recíprocos? Slash-Twincest-MaleXMale. Não gosta, não leia...


Resumo:

Brigas, irmãos, amor não-fraternal... No que isso pode dar quando sentimentos são descobertos e recíprocos? Slash-Twincest-MaleXMale. Não gosta, não leia... Mas leia sim, porque você vai gostar.. Deixem reviews, por favor!!

A noite cai. Uma brisa estranha atinge o quarto e ele se arrepia. Olha em volta. Estava sozinho de novo. Porque todas as semanas não podiam passar sem brigas por causa de uma partida idiota de tênis? Ele se assenta na cama e abraça os joelhos. Olha para o quarto vazio e pensa no motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo...

...Flashback...

No meio da partida de tênis, ele jogava com toda a sua habilidade. Seus movimentos, seus cabelos, seu corpo... Do nada, uma bolinha verde voando em sua direção o faz parar de divagar sobre o corpo do irmão e reagir, marcando um ponto contra o adversário. Joga a raquete no chão e sai da quadra...

— Hey! Kakeru! Aonde vai??

Grita o irmão. Ele continua andando. Arranca a camisa no meio do caminho para o vestiário. Quando adentra o mesmo, arranca toda a roupa, entrando apenas com sua cueca boxer branca. A água cai sobre aqueles cabelos negros, lisos e brilhantes. Ele fecha os olhos. Abaixa a cabeça. Perdido em seu mundo, não escuta quando a porta de seu box se abre. Sente uma mão no ombro, se assusta e olha por cima do mesmo.

—W-Wataru? O-oque tá.. fazendo aquí?

— Porque abandonou a partida?

— Huh? Tá me tirando satisfação?

— Claro que sim!

— Huh?

Vira o rosto com agressividade, fazendo os cabelos molhados parecerem ter vida. O outro o puxa pelo ombro...

— O que pensa que está fazendo Kakeru? Querendo destruir nossa reputação?

— Vá se ferrar!

Se desvencilha da mão do outro e faz menção de sair. É segurado com força contra a parede. Os olhos negros se arregalam ao sentir as mãos do outro em seu tórax, o pressionando contra a parede. O coração dispara.

— Nunca, mas nunca mais fale assim comigo...

O lado cínico de Kakeru dá um salto e o faz dizer algumas palavras automaticamente:

— Por quê? Se eu falar, vai fazer o que?

Aproxima o rosto perigosamente de Wataru, fazendo-o fraquejar e sentir a respiração do irmão contra seu rosto. Numa ação automática, passa a língua pelos lábios e isso é visto como uma provocação para Kakeru... Ficam inertes, olhos nos olhos, os rostos a poucos centímetros de distância...

Wataru resolve ceder e larga o irmão, saindo do banheiro e falando algumas coisas ininteligíveis.

...Fim do Flashback...

— Maldito!

Diz Kakeru com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seu olhar. Não sabia por que andava se sentindo tão frágil com as brigas com o irmão.

Tão absorto em seus pensamentos, não escuta quando a porta se abre e alguém entra sem acender a luz, aproveitando apenas a claridade que o luar dava ao pequeno quarto. Esse mesmo alguém,cai na cama ao lado e quando nota que há mais uma pessoa, logo se assusta ao ouvir som de tristeza, de choro...

— Kakeru?— Se levanta e vai até o que permanecia abraçado às pernas. O abraça— O que foi? Tá tudo bem?

Kakeru se solta do abraço do outro e olha pra ele com uma cara de ódio, uma expressão furiosa. Empurra o outro.

— Kakeru! O que foi!?

— Não chega perto...— Fica em pé em cima da cama— Nem tenta!

O outro com uma expressão assustada e confusa, pergunta de novo...

— O que tá acontecendo? O que você tem?

— "EU" não tenho nada!

— Como assim?— Tenta se aproximar— O que foi então?

— Não foi nada!

Desce da cama e corre pro banheiro, se trancando lá dentro. Se deixa escorrer pela madeira fria da porta, ficando sentado no chão.

— Kakeru... Please!! Abre a porta!

Depois de muito insistir sem sucesso, Wataru se assenta do lado de fora na mesma posição do irmão... Começa a chorar com medo do que possa ter deixado seu irmãozinho assim. Não gostava de vê-lo triste... Em poucos minutos, sente a porta atrás de si abrir-se e deixá-lo cair de costas no chão...

Wataru se assusta ao ver os olhos do irmão lacrimejando frente a frente com os seus. Uma lágrima pinga em seus lábios e ele lambe... Seu olhar marejado combinava com o do irmão...

— Porque se importa tanto comigo Wataru?

Ele arregala os olhos diante do tom de voz do irmão... Não sabia ao certo o que sentia corroer seu peito, mas isso o fez cuspir algumas palavras:

— Porque eu te amo Wataru...

É surpreendido por um tapa na face ao se levantar. Coloca a mão em cima do lugar onde a pancada acertara...

— Então porque me faz sofrer?

Sem entender nada, fica inerte por alguns segundos enquanto algo em seu cérebro o faz tomar uma reação: Se aproxima perigosamente de Kakeru e diz:

— Você me ama?

Ele arregala os olhos diante da pergunta do irmão. Parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos. Como sabia o quanto ele queria dizer aquilo?

— S-sim... Eu.. te amo Wataru...

— Então posso fazer uma coisa?

Ele olha profundamente nos olhos do irmão e diz:

— Pode..

Estava muito confuso, mas já sabia do que se tratava, afinal, eram gêmeos...

As faces vão se aproximando, os olhos negros de ambos se fechando, Wataru toca o rosto do irmão com a mão esquerda e com a outra, o puxa pela nuca, para que fiquem mais próximos. Os lábios se tocam levemente num selinho delicado... E para surpresa de Wataru, o irmão aprofunda o beijo o puxando pela nuca também... As línguas se tocam, num estilo de sincronia perfeita, afinal, pensavam do mesmo jeito.

Os pulmões clamam por ar e se afastam para respirar. Os olhos ainda colados uns nos outros indicando a sede que tinham um pelo outro, e isso os faz caírem nos beijos novamente.

As línguas se tocando agora com certa selvageria imposta por ambos, Wataru vai ao chão com Kakeru por cima. De repente, tudo pára...

— Wataru... Desculpe.. Acho que me exaltei...

— Kakeru.. Não fica assim! Eu também me exaltei, mas é por que eu te quero...

— Isso é errado! É incesto!

— Kakeru! Eu não ligo! Você quer, não quer?

— Quero...

Diz ele com o rosto abaixado.

— Então fica comigo... Porque eu também quero...

Se aproxima do irmão, levanta o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, e acaba sendo recebido por um beijo mais selvagem que dura poucos segundos, até Wataru apartar, se levantar e dizer:

— Vem pra cama!

Puxa o irmão e, ao fazer muita força, caem na cama, Kakeru por cima, aproveitando para imobilizar o irmão com as mãos acima da cabeça.

— Tão frágil, tão inocente... Você é tudo o que eu quero Wataru...

Se aproxima da face do outro e se beijam de novo. Em poucos segundos, Kakeru percebe estar por baixo, tendo a camisa arrancada levemente e uma boca deliciosa passeando por seu tórax.

Arrepia por completo quando tem o mamilo direito sugado e mordido de leve. Enfia as mãos por baixo do cabelo do outro, puxando de leve. Recebe um olhar de pura luxúria e sente algo se encostar no seu membro desperto. Quando dá por si, a mão do outro o massageava com força e ao mesmo tempo de leve, num ritmo capaz de fazer sumir a sanidade de qualquer um... E ainda mais, era seu irmão, sua cópia fiel, seu amor de infância... Por mais que parecesse estranho ter a si próprio em cima de seu corpo, lhe tocando avidamente, não era. Era apenas o sonho de Kakeru se concretizando, o fazendo sentir arrepios profundos e gemer baixo, tendo os gemidos engolidos pelos lábios quentes do irmão.

Wataru se afasta e vai beijando corpo abaixo... Pescoço, ombros, mamilos, barriga, umbigo...

— Wa-taru...

Geme o outro, enquanto arqueia as costas e sente seu membro ser revelado, logo em seguida sendo lambido. Olha para o irmão que o olhava a face corada, quente, com expressões de puro prazer inebriante...

— Quer?— Lambe a ponta do membro rijo de Kakeru.— Quer que eu faça?

O outro se contorce de prazer e diz:

— P-por favor... Faça...

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Me chupa...

Ele sorri com luxúria e o faz. Abocanha o membro do outro, enquanto ele sente um arrepio chegar até quase sua alma... Certamente será uma daquelas noites que ficam pra sempre na memória...

A boca fascinante de Wataru fazendo o irmão gemer quase que desesperado, sente algo próximo e intensifica a tortura. O outro acompanha com o quadril e logo não consegue se conter...

— W-Wataru... Eu não...

Recebe apenas um olhar de sinal verde em troca... Se deixa levar e sua semente invade a boca do outro, que sorve até a última gota.

A respiração ofegante de Kakeru é cortada por um beijo com seu próprio gosto.

A respiração descompassada do outro faz o carrasco se excitar mais ainda quando é cortada por algumas palavras...

— Wataru... Eu.. te quero em mim...

E em busca de palavras e ações apimentadas, pergunta:

— Aonde você me quer?

O outro pega a mão de Wataru e vai levando para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que abre as pernas devagar...

— Aquí... Quero você aquí, dentro de mim...

Um arrepio gelado percorre todo o corpo de Wataru como uma tsunami de prazer... Toca a entrada do irmão com um pouco de força, sentindo apenas que ele já estava preparado.

Kakeru pressiona o corpo contra o dedo do irmão. Ao sentir ser penetrado, geme alto e arrepia... Logo sente mais um dedo. É calado por um beijo ao gemer. E sente aqueles dedos se movendo dentro de si até não agüentar e pedir:

— Por favor! Fica comigo... Eu te quero muito!

O outro retira os dedos e se deita por cima do irmão, que geme ao sentir sua entrada ser tocada...

— Tem certeza que quer isso Kakeru?

— Quero Wataru... Muito...

E sente ser penetrado pelo membro rijo do irmão. Arqueia as costas num gesto de dor. Se acalma ao ouvir um sussurro em seu ouvido esquerdo:

— Calma, já vai passar...

Quando entra por completo, Wataru para de se mover e beija o irmão com loucura, paixão, desejo.. Isso era totalmente errado, mas se precisassem ir ao inferno um pelo outro, com certeza iriam... Quando o beijo acaba, Wataru olha para a face do irmão, que não apresentava mais dor, somente prazer, e se sente permitido a mover-se.

As coisas começam calmas... Gemidos leves, mordidas leves, movimentos leves... Kakeru gemia e se permitia pedir por mais, enquanto o outro ainda se movia como um anjo.

Bastou uma puxada de quadril que Kakeru deu com as pernas em seu irmão pras coisas intensificarem... Agora, Wataru se movia como um demônio, ofegante, rubro...

Beijando seu irmão gêmeo enquanto transavam em sua cama, no quarto do colégio, se descobrindo mais do que irmãos... Kakeru já estava excitado novamente, quando Wataru sentiu que estava bem perto. Reduziu as coisas e começou a masturbar o irmão avidamente, acompanhando o ritmo das estocadas...

Foi parado algum tempo depois por um gemido alto e um líquido quente em sua mão... Colou o abdômen no do irmão, colocou um dedo na boca dele para que chupasse. O outro o fez. Depois disso, foi tomado num beijo selvagem...

Ao mordiscar o lábio inferior do irmão, Wataru o sente contrair a entrada... Aumenta o ritmo e ao tocar o ponto fraco do irmão, o mesmo arqueia as costas num sinal de completa satisfação. Dá um gemido longo que faz Wataru querer Ainda mais... Ele continua penetrando fundo e com força, tocando o ponto fraco do irmão em todas as estocadas, deixando-o em meio a uma sensação de descontrole total, completamente entregue. Sussurra no ouvido de Kakeru:

— Adoro te ver assim, excitado, fora de controle...

O outro murmura apenas um "huh" ininteligível seguido de um sorriso pervertido, que faz o outro o segurar pela cintura com força e se levantar, ficando sentado na cama com ele no colo, subindo e descendo de seu membro, até que não agüenta mais e sente o corpo todo tremer em meio ao bolo de sensações estranhas porém deliciosas...

— Ah! Kakeru...

Ao murmurar, tem o pescoço chupado de leve, que é o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar com força dentro daquele canal apertado e delicioso... Abraça o irmão com força e apóia a cabeça em seu ombro... Recebe palavras em troca...

— Te amo maninho...

— Também te amo...

Em meio a respirações ofegantes, Wataru sai do irmão, se deita e o faz deitar-se em seu peito...

Onde estariam as roupas? Um branco aflige as memórias de ambos...

— Minha roupa Wataru!

— Minha roupa Kakeru!

Se olham em perfeita sincronia e riem. Se abraçam, mas o momento romance é interrompido por alguém batendo na porta...

— Kakeru! Wataru! O que está havendo?

Os dois se olham e dizem em uníssono:

— Nyaaaaahh!!

Catam os lençóis da cama, se enrolam até a cintura e Kakeru abre a porta com Wataru do lado.

— Meninos! O que é isso?!

— Mo-Monarca King!!

— O que está havendo?

Diz ele com um olhar confuso.

— Nyaaa.. Nadinha não... Estava indo pro banho...

Diz Kakeru com uma marca no peito, que atrai o olhar de Monarca King...Wataru entra na frente e coça a nuca dizendo:

— S-sabe... Monarca King... Tivemos uma pequena discussão antes de irmos tomar banho... Mas está tudo bem...

Os olhos de monarca king percorrem o quarto com facilidade por ser mais alto e nota a cama de Wataru bagunçada. A de Kakeru estava apenas sem o lençol que lhe cobria da cintura pra baixo... Quando ele repara no ombro alvo de Wataru, agora manchado pelas mordidas de Kakeru, arregala os olhos e sente a cara queimar. Não sabia se o que estava pensando era errado, mas parecia que eles não estavam apenas brigando...

É surpreendido pelas mãos de Monarca Queen em seus olhos, que pára com a brincadeira assim que percebe o estado dos gêmeos. Arregala os olhos mas tem a observação interrompida por Shunsuke que chega e o segura o braço chamando atenção...

— Monarca Queen, Omi está...— Olha para o lado dos gêmeos que já estavam alternando entre vermelho-tomate e branco-gelo de tanta vergonha...— Nyaaaah!! Que é isso!?

Monarca King reage e prefere deixar as explicações pra depois, se não, a coisa sairia do controle:

— Bom garotos, não briguem mais, certo! Vamos indo?

Diz ele, levando todos pra longe... Wataru fecha a porta e olha pro irmão que estava pálido e estático...

— Nyahh!! Agora vamos morrer!!

É abraçado com força e escuta em sussurros:

— Acalme-se Wataru... Eles não vão falar nada... Banho?

— Agora!

Entram para o chuveiro e em pouco tempo saem. Limpos, arrumados, cabelos molhados e cheirando a ervas. Já eram nove da noite. Hora do jantar. Arrumam a bagunça do quarto e cada um se assenta em sua cama de frente ao outro, em perfeita sincronia...

— Bom, vamos encarar?

— Vamos encarar...

Se levantam, dão um abraço apertado e saem do quarto, o trancando pra em seguida avançarem pela escadaria interna que dava acesso À cantina.

Descem e vão jantar, enquanto um assunto cabuloso ainda rondava a cabeça de três pessoas, as quais não falariam nada, mas permaneceriam curiosas até a verdade explodir, ou simplesmente ser esquecida...

E assim se seguiram os dias, um amor cada vez mais forte crescendo entre os garotos...

Porque amor de irmãos, nem sempre é fraternal...

...The End...

Obrigada por ler e deixem reviews, por favorzinhooooo!!

**Fic dedicada a todos os fãs de Gakuen Heaven que eram loucos pra ver esses dois garotos se entendendo mais do que fraternalmente... Beijos à todos...**


End file.
